None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a device attaching to a building structure wherein decorative seasonal lighting may be installed, the device having a front cover member which conceals and protects the installed seasonal lighting when the user deems it inappropriate to display such lighting, so that such seasonal lighting does not need to be removed from the building structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utilitypatent. All relate to varied lighting devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,414 to Branham, Sr., a Christmas light mounting device is disclosed having a V-shaped cover plate hinge mounted to a planar cover plate, a rear wall mounted to the eave of a house, the rear plate containing a plurality of bulb sockets, the V-shaped plate allowing the illuminated bulb to be displayed through such cover.
A device having a hinged light mounting board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,863 to Premetz, having the mounting board hinged to the edge of a house with the entire device pivoting out of view under the edge of the house, the lights affixed to the pivoting board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,568 to Byers discloses a tracked light system for mounting to a surface in a variety of methods, the invention including a snap on cover attaching to the light track to cover the illuminated view allowing the light to shine through such cover.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a device to allow for a one-time attachment of the device to a building structure wherein strands of decorative lighting may be installed, the invention having a hinged cover over the lighting to protect the lighting from the off-season elements, in climate weather, birds, insects and leaves. This cover is also provided to temporarily block illumination of the contained lighting in lieu of disconnecting the power source.